Is It Truly Forbidden?
by NothingThere2Hurt
Summary: ch:12of12 I MUST apologize first hand bc This was written for my friend Heather. So, there's some OC in here... and some Sohmas I made up! Please get over it! I had to change Heather to Tohru though... LOL Read and Review. CH.6 will be in M section, tho..
1. Chapter 1

"Is It Truly Forbidden?" Chapter 1

"_This may never start._

_We could fall apart._

_Can I be your memory?"_

_Sugar Cult "Memory"_

"I don't 'love' you and I never will." Kyou Sohma said in a calm voice to the raging boar, Kagura Sohma. Tears poured down the nineteen year old's face and she looked up pleadingly at him.

"Why?" She interrogated, trying to understand how Kyou could not be affected. "Why won't you ever love me?" Kyou sighed and turned his head away.

"Kagura… I just… I just can't." He started to walk away, but Kagura's hands clutched his, her grip saying please. He jerked his hand away and walked off. Tohru let out a deep sigh and leaned back on her hands.

"I hate watching her go through that." She said to Kelsey. Kelsey nodded, looking apologetically at Kagura. Tohru watched Kagura fall to her knees bawling. "Poor girl."

"Yeah." Kelsey replied, standing up. "I'll be back." She then skipped off. Tohru closed her eyes and laid back.

"Why be sorry?" Kyou's voice asked. Tohru opened her eyes and saw him standing over her. She sat up and he sat down.

"I can't help it. Kagura loves you, and you---" Kyou silenced the sixteen year old with a pointer finger pressed against her lips.

"You're wrong." He responded as Tohru fixed a puzzled gaze upon him. "Kagura doesn't love me. She's just lonely. She…." He balled his fists and closed his eyes, turning his head. "She wants to take advantage of me with my other form!"

"Kyou…" Tohru said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He rotated it and she stopped, just looking at his orange hair. "Kyou… how do you feel about her?"

"Whaddaya mean?" He snapped. Tohru jumped slightly from his tone.

"I mean what I asked." Se replied. "How do you feel about her?" Kyou turned and stared at her.

"I hate telling her no!" He confessed. "I hate to say that I don't love her or ever will… but that damn boar has to learn that she can't always get what she wants!" He put his forehead to rest on his knees. Tohru looked from him to the grass. He let out a sigh. "There's someone else."

"There's someone else?" Tohru repeated. He nodded slowly, unsure of his previous action. Tohru smiled. "Who?"

"S…someone…" His voice hesitantly trailed off. He gave her a look and she continued her smile.

"Who?"

"It isn't important." He stood up, looking down at her. "Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

Shigure knocked on Kyou's door after seeing Kagura off from his house. When Kyou didn't answer, the twenty-seven year old let himself in. Kyou was laying on his stomach writing in a book.

"Dammit, Shigure!" He shouted, closing the book. "Don't you know that ---"

"'When I don't answer, that means go away!'" Shigure finished. "I know." He stood over Kyou and the dog sat down. "What is your problem?"

"'Problem'? I don't have a 'problem'!" The cat retorted. Shigure was serious this go-round. Kyou's shifty eyes closed and he gritted his teeth. "Go away."

"Kyou, why do you always treat Kagura like you do?"

"Oh God…" Kyou sighed. "You're the second to ask me." He looked at Shigure, who persistently stared. "She's bratty."

"So? You are too?"

"She doesn't know when to stop. You know her."

"So, who's this other person?"

Kyou froze and looked down. "You really wanna know?" The pervert nodded. "OK. That someone is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_I want to hold you_

_And keep you sound asleep"_

_BoA "Every Heart"_

The perverted dog's eyes opened wide and he started to bubble over with laughter. Kyou turned red from embarrassment and looked down. "What's so funny?"

"Come off it, neko!" Shigure commanded, depriving his tears from his eyes. "You seriously like _her_?"

"Shut _up_!" The cat was thoroughly pissed off now. A vein raised in his head. "You didn't make such a fuss when Yuki got Tabitha pregnant!"

"Well, Yuki is such a softie and it was pretty much expected, him being with her." Shigure explained. "but you act so tough, it's funny that _you_ would keep something of that sort _bottle up_!"

"Baka inu…" Kyou muttered.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Now, me being the only other to know, your cousin, and your boarder, it is my place to help!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Kyou argued, standing and placing the book he was writing in on his shelf. "I don't need your help. All I need is time and space to think."

Shigure nodded. "OK. I understand." Kyou turned to look at him. He was taken aback by his seriousness. _This damn dog if probably up to something… _Kyou thought. He got lost in thought but he snapped back when one of the kids started crying.

"What the hell?" Yuki's voice echoed down the hall.

"My nail scratched her, I think…" Hatsuharu apologized. Kyou stuck his head out in the hall.

"Is she bleeding?" Tabitha asked, bouncing Harako. Hatsuharu shook his head and handed Yukiko to Tabitha.

"Babies make me nervous." Kyou smiled softly at the family of four.

_Maybe._ He thought. _Maybe if I get up enough strength… if I become strong enough, maybe _I_ can be a part of a family. A family _we _created. _He grinned and went back in his room.

"What're you so happy about?" Kyou shook his head.

"Just thinking."

The two walked downstairs soon after and walked to the dining area. Kyou took his place between Aaya and Kelsey. He looked down with a feeling that they all were eyeing him.

Tabitha sat across from him, taking Harako from Yuki. "Give the meatloaf about five more minutes." Yuki smiled and nodded, playing with Yukiko.

_I want that. _Kyou looked up and looked around. Shelby walked in unexpectedly and Kyou's stomach lurched.

"Hey everyone!" Shelby greeted, Hatori behind her. Shelby sat by Yuki and greeted the twins as well.

"I'll be back." Kyou grumbled, standing up. Everyone watched him leave.

"Baka neko…" Yuki muttered.

Kyou's face was buried in his pillow, his tears soaking the fabric. His sobs were muffled by the cotton but you could still hear him crying. Yuki stood outside the door and knocked.

"Go away." He tried to hide it. Yuki opened the door and walked in, holding Yukiko. The 8 month old looked around and giggled when she spotted Kyou.

"I came to talk."

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" He met Yukiko's indigo eyes and felt slight remorse.

"Why are you crying?" Yuki sat on Kyou's bed and the cat sat up. Kyou rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not crying." He retorted. Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed. Yukiko climbed down from Yuki's lap and over to Kyou's. "I don't want you, brat."

"Gyah mikyam oh gloooo." She replied, sitting on her rear. Kyou's eyes softened.

"C'mer brat." Yukiko crawled, bright eyed and happy, over to him. _So this is what being a father and holding your kid feel like sort of? _He smiled as Yukiko examined his features.

"What were you crying about?" Yuki asked, leaning against the wall. Kyou looked down. He wasn't sure… _should _he admit it?

"The reason I was crying…" Kyou began. "I have a problem. I kind of like someone plus, it's none of your business, really…"

"'None of my business', huh?" The rat asked, smirking at Kyou. "I know you wanna tell someone because you've already said half of it." The cat pretended to be very interested in the curious youth in his lap. "So, who is it?"

"I can't…. tell you."

"Why?"

"You know her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away."_

_Seether and Amy Lee "Broken"_

The rat's eyes widened, not expecting the cat's answer. "'I know her'? Is it Tabitha?" Kyou's expression grew annoyed.

"No! Hell no!" He screamed. "I couldn't do that! You two have _kids_."

"I know." Yuki nodded. "Now, tell me."

"I _can't_!" Kyou looked down at Yukiko, who returned a childish face with a grin spread across her face. Kyou smiled at her and whispered. "I can't."

"Kyou…" Yuki replied, reposition himself on the bed. "You can tell me."

There was a knock at the door and it cracked open. It was Tabby with Harako, and she continued in.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I was just checking on my babies." Yki smiled at her. She turned to leave. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

"OK." Yuki replied, turning back to Kyou after she left. "Now, will you tell me?"

Tohru sighed deeply, looking at Harako. She smiled, watching the child bounce up and down on his mom's knee. "So kawaii!"

Tabitha nodded, stopping her knee. Harako looked down and then at her confused. He started fussing.

"Momma's gotta take a break." When Harako persistently whined, Tabitha's knee started bouncing again. "Daddy and I need to stop spoiling you and ane-chan."

Harako talked gibberish and Tohru giggled. She looked up, as did the mother and son, when Kyou walked in. Tohru smiled her usual smile.

"Hello, Kyo-kun!" She greeted. Kyou's stomach collected a million butterflies.

"We need to talk." He stated, grabbing her hand and taking her out on the back porch. Yuki walked in, bearing Yukiko, and sat down

"You two were up there a while. Is something wrong?" Tabitha asked, leaning in to give Yuki a kiss.

"Just life." He sighed, meeting her in the middle, to embrace her with a kiss.

Tohru eyes Kyou as weird at first, but she sat there, ready to listen to him.

"Tohru." Kyou choked out, trying to avoid her dark green eyes and to cut to the chase. " I've thought it over and I've talked to people about it, and I think it's time I asked."

Tohru's concerned look didn't fade as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair and stared at the ground.

"Well, what is it?"

"Tohru… I've grown to like you. A lot." He confessed. Her eyes grew wide and he started crying. "ohmahgodIcan'tbelieveIjustsaidthat."

_Has he been thinking about me just as much as I have him? _Her thoughts echoed. The sobbing cat looked up at her. She smiled her usual smile. The one that brought reassurance. The one that brought him comfort.

"Kyou, stop crying." She commanded, putting her hand on his shoulder. The neko rubbed his eyes and looked up. "You like me, huh?" He nodded.

"And it's been eating me alive. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"You just did."

He nodded again, understanding her logic. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry I'm making such a scene…"

"It's OK." Tohru responded. She looked down and her smile faded. "I'm glad you told me to be honest… I've got a confession to make. I… I like you, too."

His expression became pure shock, his heart lifted, and he wrapped his arms around her. He transformed into his cat form, but Tohru held onto him nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_You are always gonna be the one_

_In my life, so true_

_I believe I could never find somebody like you_

_My first love."_

_Utada Hikaru "First Love"_

"So, you two are together now?" Hatori asked Tohru later. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah… he asked me one he calmed down. " She replied, cleaning the dishes. She sighed and dried her hands, putting the dishes in the cabinet. She ventured upstairs and knocked on Kyou's door.

"Come in." He said. Tohru opened the door and entered. Kyou avoided her eyes and stared at a picture on his wall. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed. She sat in his desk chair beside his bed. Looking down, she began to speak, a hint of a smile on her face. "Kyou, are avoiding me?"

"No." He turned to her. "Not trying to. It just feels weird."

"So you're not mad or avoiding me?" He shook his head. "Thank goodness." She sighed. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He smiled back and sat up.

"I couldn't avoid you." He explained. "It'd be like me holding my breath." She smiled a full smiled and he put his feet on the floor, leaning over to her. She leaned in also and kissed him, her whole body loosened, and she felt comfortable.

The next morning, Kyou trudged from his room, sleepily, and went downstairs. He fixed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table, watching rather enviously of Yuki.

_Am I just now realized how happy he is? _ He thought. He watched Yuki playing with the kids and could see the difference that fatherhood placed on him. Kyou smiled and sighed so deep in thought the he didn't see the two teen parents staring back at him.

"Kyou? Are you OK?" Tabitha asked. Kyou came back to Earth and nodded his head nervously.

"I was just thinking." He stammered. Tabitha nodded her head slowly and turned to play with the kids. _I'd give anything for that happiness._

"Hey Kyou!" Tohru's voice called as she danced down the stairs. He looked up at her and smiled. "By the way, I found this on your door." She handed him and envelope with the words: _To the lovers of the heart: The three articles of love._

"It's in Shigure's handwriting." Kyou snarled, tossing it on the table. Yuki looked over and read the label.

"You'll need that." Yuki replied. Kyou looked up at him with a mess up expression.

"What?" The cat asked. "'I'll need it'?" Yuki nodded.

"All of it's true." The rat turned to Tabitha. "I don't think we'd have kids." Tabitha smiled at him and Kyou snatched the paper away from the table.

He opened the envelope to find a few pieces of paper. He read the papers and his eyes grew wide. Tohru looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, Kyou handing her the first page as he finished it.

"It's the three articles of love." Yuki replied. "Shigure got them up and revised them. Each of them is true."

**_The Three Articles of Love_**

**_Article 1_**

**_Statement of Love_**

_The kiss_

_1. A kiss on the hand means I adore you._

_2. A kiss on the cheek means I just want to be friends._

_3. A kiss on the neck means I want you._

_4. A kiss on the lips means I love you._

_5. A kiss on the ears means I am just playing._

_6. A look of fullness in your eyes means kiss me._

_7. A playful game with your hair means I can't live without you._

_8. Hand on your waist means I love you too much to let you go. _

**_Article 2_**

**_The Three Steps_**

_1. Girls: If any guy gets fresh with you, slap him._

_2. Guys: If any girl slaps you, kiss her._

_3.Guys and Girl: close your eyes when kissing. It's rude to stare._

**_Article 3_**

**_The Commandments_**

_1. Thou shall not squeeze too hard._

_2. Thou shall not ask for a kiss, but take one gratefully._

_3. Thou shall kiss at every opportunity._

**_25 Reasons Guys Like Girls_**

_1. How good they smell._

_2. How their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder._

_3.How cute they look when they sleep._

_4. How easy they feel in our arms._

_5. How when they kiss you all is right with all the world._

_6. How cute they are when they eat._

_7. How their taking an hour to get dressed is always worth it._

_8. How they're always warm._

_9. How they look good regardless of what they wear._

_10. How they want compliments, even though you both know what you're thinking and how you feel about her._

_11. How cute they are when they argue._

_12. How her hand always finds yours. _

_13. The way they smile._

_14. How you feel when her name is on the caller ID after you just had a big fight._

_15. How she says, "Let's not fight anymore." Even though you know that an hour later…_

_16. How they kiss you when you do something nice for them._

_17. How they kiss you when you "I love you."_

_18. Just the way they kiss you._

_19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry._

_20. How they apologize for crying over something that silly._

_21. How they hit you and expect it to hurt._

_22. How they apologize when it does hurt._

_23. The way they say, "I miss you."_

_24. How you miss them._

Kyou's eyes widened as his eyes skimmed number 25. Tohru was reading the papers as fast as she could and she read the last reason over his shoulder.

_25. How their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore. Yet, regardless, if you love her, hate her, wish she would die, or know that you would die without her… it doesn't matter. Because once in your life, whatever she was to the world, she became everything to you. When you look her in the eyes, reaching into the depths of her soul, you say a million things without a single trace of a sound; you know that your own life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. You love her for a million reasons, and no paper would do it justice. Because it is a thing not of the mind, but of the heart. It is only a feeling, only felt. _

Kyou stared and blinked once it all sank in. "That is so true."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_I wanna be the one to make you happy._

_I wanna be the one who gives you hope._

_But in these days of conscious living_

_We've got to take it slow."_

_Celine Dion "Make You Happy"_

Later in the morning, the whole house set off. Well, everyone except Shigure. On the way to school, the group stopped by the daycare to drop the twins off. Kyou leaned against the wall, waiting on the two teen parents to come out.

"What's wrong?" Hatsuharu asked him, leaning against the wall as well.

"Nothing." Kyou spat, looking up at the ox, who wore his usual nonchalant expression. "Just waiting on them."

"Oh. " He looked at the ground and Kyou turned his head. He sighed, not a trace of a smile on his face, when Tohru came bounding up.

"Hello, Kyou!" She sang. His face picked up a grin and he leaned off of the wall.

"Hey." He replied, lacing his fingers with hers. She giggled and the two continued to school alone.

"Ah… so you're with orangey now?" Arisa Uotani asked, a shocked look on her face. Tohru nodded.

"Yup!" She chirped. "He was very hesitant at first, but he confessed yesterday." Arisa nodded, grabbing Saki Hanajima's arm.

"I just remembered something…" Arisa said, pulling Saki in the hall.

"What is it, Uo?" She monotonically asked. Arisa ran her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed.

"Tohru." She replied, looking uo at Saki. "Hana…"

"You're confused because Tohru's with Kyou?" Arisa nodded. "But you've got Kureno."

"I know." She lowered her head and wiped her eyes. "I so know… and I wanna be with Kyou too…"

What the two girls didn't know was that Kyou was fixing to round the corner and he stopped, eavesdropping on them.

"You have to choose." Arisa looked at her angrily.

"I don't want to choose!"

Kyou's eyes grew wide. _Arisa looks unusually.. serious… I wonder what – _

"It's either stay with Kureno or steal Kyou from Tohru."

_'Steal me from Tohru'?1 _

"I can't… he hates me."

_I don't… Arisa, I don't hate you!_ His thoughts screamed. He walked up to her. She stared at him as his hand found her shoulder. She stayed silent and he spoke. "You're damn right. I do hate you with every fiber of my being."

That was all that came out of his mouth. Her mouth fell open as he wandered into the classroom. _Where the hell did that come from? _

"Kyou!" Tohru exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back and then took his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry... please go to the Mature section for this chapter.

"Is It Truly Forbidden?" Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_I don't usually take chances_

_Most would easily agree_

_Something in your eyes _

_Is saying that you can ease my heartache"_

_Mindy Smith "Going Down In Flames"_

A few months later, Tohru and Kyou were sitting in the hospital's lab, impatiently waiting in the uncomfortable chairs, awaiting pregnancy test results.

"I'm scarred…" Tohru sighed, twiddling her thumbs. Her stomach _was _bigger, but she thought that she was just getting kind of fat.

"I'm scarred too." Kyou replied. What a mess it seemed to be --- watching Tabby and Shelby get pregnant, but _Tohru _was another story.

The door creaked open, soon wider, and the doctor stepped in. He was holding a clipboard and was reading it. He looked up.

"You two are quite young." He said, examining them. "You _are _pregnant, Mrs. Sohma… four and a half months pregnant." The two's eyes grew wider, shocked, and they hugged each other, kissing in the middle. "Congratulations. Now, the bad news…"

"Are you sure?" Kelsey asked, hoisting a curious Harako up on her hip. Tohru nodded.

"Sure as hell didn't get it from me." Kyou grumbled.

"You're the only one I've slept with." She replied, looking at him. The cat turned his head.

"But, at least you're pregnant." Hatsuharu added. Tohru shrugged.

"What good is parenthood if you live everyday, watching them grow up, knowing you could just collapse at any given moment?"

Kelsey nodded. "You've got a point."

"Well, just the joy of being able to experience that should be a good reason in itself. "Hatsuharu explained.

"But leaving behind…" Tohru clenched her fists, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "…it'd be terrible." Her tears built up and she cried. Kyou hugged her.

"I understand." He bounced Yukiko. "But if I had it and got Kelsey pregnant, I'd pray to God to let me live at least one day of being a father." She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I know it will be…"

"So, you got her pregnant?" Yuki asked. Kyou nodded.

"She's four and a half months…" Kyou explained, looking at Yuki, who was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to split between the twins. Kyou watched him, while leaning against the counter, setting the two plates and glasses on the Playskool kids table

"T'ank 'ou, Daddy." The two said.

"You're welcome, babies." He smiled, starting to clean up the area where he prepared the lunch. Kyou sighed.

"What's it like?" Kyou asked. Yuki stopped and looked.

"What is what like?"

"That." He pointed to the kids. "What is that like?"

"Being their father?" Kyou nodded. "Um… well, what exactly do you wanna know?"

"I want to know what fatherhood feels like."

"It makes me feel happy. Those two are my pride and joy, and everytime I see them, I get even more proud and happy. Then, to think 'I helped make them with the one I love and that they are _ours_' it just makes me smile." He explained. Kyou looked down.

_He overcame what Akito always whispered to him when he was locked up when he was a kid. _Kyou thought, looking over at the twins.

"Un'le Kyou, 'ou want some sandwich?" Yukiko asked, holding her half-eaten half of the sandwich.

"No, thank you." He declined, looking at Yuki. "Were you scarred?"

"Hell _yes _I was scarred. I never had loving parents, so I wasn't exactly sure how to be one. But, once they arrived, it all came naturally. I've been trying my damnedest for two years. Pretty good job, don't you think?" Kyou nodded and Yuki smiled. "Don't worry, Kyou, you'll do fine."

_"_I know." He hinted a smile.

"I am happy we went to the doctor today." Tohru said, breaking the silence between them. He looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her long hair. He nodded.

"So am I." He replied. She stood up and got in the bed beside him. "But ever since we got the news that ---"

"Don't let it worry you, Kyou." She said, kissing him. "Goodnight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_If you could see me now,_

_You would know just how, _

_How hard I try no to wonder why_

_I wish I could believe in something new_

_Please somebody tell me it's not true."_

_ West life "I Cry"_

Tohru awoke the next morning, Kyou not by her side. She opened her eyes completely and looked around. "Baby?" The sheet was messed up and the blanket was on the floor.

"I haven't seen him." Ayame responded, passing her room with a basket of clothes. "And I've been up since about 4:30."

"OK." Tohru replied. " Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope." He answered, continuing down the hell. Tohru laid back down, sighing.

"Dammit! Where's he at?" Yuki's voice wandered from the twins' room. "Baby girl, where' Hara-chan?"

"I 'unno, Daddy." Yuki cried, wiping her eyes. Tabitha bent over and picked the crying toddler up. "Is Hawa-chan comin' back?"

"Ye-yeah…" Tabitha comforted, patting her back. "He's just hiding from Daddy."

Trying to keep his composure, Yuki pretended to be playing hide-n-seek . Although, he searched every nook and cranny of the house yet again, he kepy calling out for the youngest twin, trying to sound playful.

"Yukiko, did Harako go outside?"

"I 'unno Daddy." She looked at Yuki and he felt as if he were looking in a mirror. "I do 'amember so'eone comin' in, dough." They all looked at her.

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah…" The toddler thought hard. "I 'amember seeing Akito."

"'Akito'?" The parents repeated in unison, turning to each other. Shigure took Yukiko from Tabby and pointed to the door.

"Tabby, you, Yuki, and Tohru need to go to Akito's house." He commanded. Tohru had just got finished getting dressed and she ran out.

They entered through the gat and burst into Akito's house. The servants stared at them.

"Have you seen Akito?" Yuki demanded. They said nothing.

"Dammit, where's Kyou!" Tohru screamed. There were light steps and Akito stood in the hallway.

"Yukiko said that you came to our house. Where did you take Harako!" Tabitha shouted.

"You listened to a two year old?" It asked, wearing a smirk so full of malice, if he looked in the mirror, even he'd be frightened. "Why trust your own toddler for such information?"

"Stop asking questions and just tell us where the hell they're at!" Yuki clenched his fists and looked as if he were going to cry. Akito turned on his heels and beckoed them back.

"You want to see them so bad? C'mon." He took them back to a room. It was a dark room -- covered windows, very dim lights -- and in the center was Kyou and Harako. Akito smiled and pointed. "There you go."

"Harako!" The parents exclaimed, running over to their son. Tohru started to run over to Kyou, but Akito stopped her.

"You have to see what I've done." He stated, eyeing the family reunion just a few feet away. Tohru pointed her attention to them as well and watched. "It'll be hilarious!"

_Hilarious?_ She mentally repeated, watching Tabitha hug her son, then seeing a giant POOF. What she saw wasn't a couple with a child, but a couple with an orange cat.

Akito laughed hysterically, while Tohru stared and the parents were in tears. His laugsh echoed in the room, bouncing off of the walls with great force. The waves pounded their ears.

_If he did that to Harako, then what did he do to Kyou? _ She walked over to Kyou and kneeled down. He looked up, fear and terror consuming his eyes. "Kyou?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"_And everything I can't remember._

_As fucked up as it all may seem. _

_The consequences that I've rendered._

_I've stretched myself beyond my means."_

_Staind "It's Been A While."_

He shook his head and looked back down. "Don't look at me, Tohru." She forced a smile to try to lighten the mood. He repeated the statement.

"Why?" She asked, lifting his head up with her hands. "Why can't I look at you?"

"I let you down." Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. She shook her head. "Stop denying it, Tohru. I made a deal and now I'm paying the consequence!"

"'A deal'? What kind of 'deal'?"

"I bet Akito that I would beat Yuki in a fight by the time I finished grade school." He lowered hs head. "It never happened, so now, I'm confined to this dark room."

"No, you're not! We're gonna go home, I'll have our ---" She was cut off by Akito grabbing her hair and throwing her against the wall.

"You God forsaken AIDS filled bitch!" Akito shouted. Kyou's eyes grew wide as his pregnant girlfriend laid on the ground. "Stop giving him false hope!"

"Dammit, Akito!" Kyou shrieked, standing up. Akito turned around, kicking him back down.

"GET OUT!" He commanded, screaming at the top of his lungs and pointing to the door. He started to grab the family. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They scrambled out of the room, leaving Akito, Tohru, and Kyou alone. Akito smirked and picked Tohru up by her hair again. He leaned her against the wall.

"You seriously need to learn your place." He said in his monotone voice. "You have no right to fill his head with such bullshit that will get his pathetic hopes up." Akito grabbed her face and watched crystal clear tears glisten on her cheeks as they slid down. "What the fuck are you crying for?"

"You… you're so cruel… so cruel that…. It's unreal." She choked out. Akito chuckled.

"'Unreal' huh?" He laughed harder.

"It's not funny, Akito." Kyou replied. Akito looked over at the old cat as he glared at him. "Now, I want you to give me back my cat form. Harako doesn't deserve it!"

"What makes you think that YOU could make a request to ME and receive it?" Akito questioned.

"I'm not requesting! I'm demanding!" Akito stood up and drug Tohru out of the room. Kyou crawled after him. "Tohru!"

"Kyou!" She screamed, being drug out into the hall. Akito closed the door behind them and Tohru held onto the bars at the bottom of the door. "Stop, Akito!"

"Let go of the bars, you whore!" Akito commanded, pulling her hair with all of his might. He let go and growled, stomping off in a fit of rage. Tohru stayed by the bars and tried to fit her hand through them, but the bars were too close together, so Kyou had to lace his fingers with hers, only partially.

"How I'm going to get you out of here, I don't know…." Tohru sobbed, her tears continuous. Her voice was low and hoarse, and the hidden pain that she felt but didn't show hurt him.

"You don't worry about me." He replied, bending down to kiss her finger tips. She cried a bit harder. "You just worry about yourself and get the hell out."

"I can't…" She put her head against the door and closed her eyes. "I _can't _leave you."

"Dammit, Tohru, get the hell out!" Kyou shouted. She leaned off of the door and saw his hands on the ground, balled in fists, and tears fell every few seconds. "If you want to have out kid, just get the fuck out."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"_She looked at me, I looked at something_

_Written across her scalp_

_And these are the words that it faintly said_

_As I tried to call for help."_

_They Might Be Giants "Whistling In The Dark"_

Heather didn't move. Kyou looked at her through the bars, his red etes watery and serious. "Heather, _GET OUT_!"

"I _can't_! She argued, stooping down to eye level with him. "I love you so much, Kyou… I _can't _leave." Kyou went against the bars and Heather leaned over to give him a kiss. Heather's head was jerked away before she could reach his lips.

"Take his advice!" Akito commanded, throwing her to the floor again. She sat up and looked at Akito evilly. He started to kick her and she crawled over to the wall, pulling herself up and running out.

"Run, Heather!" Kyou screamed, completely crying this time. "Run! Get the hell out!"

She stopped running, collapsing at the end of a hall. She had no idea where in the house she was at and she just rested against the wall. There was a small 'tup' in front of her and she saw a pair of feet attached to legs. The legs belonged to a man who was tall with sort of sharp features and ash blonde hair.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No!" Kyou is locked up! He --"

"Calm down, ma'am." He put his hand on her shoulder and took her hand, helping her up. "Oh, I see you're pregnant… you _definitely _don't need to be running!"

"Can you please help me help Kyou?" She desperately stared in his eyes abd he nodded. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

"Get your hands off of Kureno, Heather." Akito commanded. He glared at her and she pulled her arms off of Kureno.

"Akito?" He asked. "What is your problem today?"

"I have no problem, just a thorn in my side. _Her._" Akito pointed to Heather. " She got knocked up by Kyou and won't leave him alone! He's to be locked in the dark room from now on and she won't go!"

"Akito, I think you're being irrational."

"Just shut the hell up, Kureno!"

"How come she can't see Kyou?" Just because he's supposed to be---"

"Kureno, you _know _that any Sohma in my Juunishi isn't supposed to fall in love and settle down! They all belong to _me_!" Kureno gained a look of defeat and looked down at Heather. "I am GOD! I control my Juunishi the way I feel necessary! Never again can Heather see Kyou and that is that!"

"I wish you wouldn't be so egotistic! You're so full of yourself and it sickens me!" Heather shouted. Just because Kyou and I love each other… it's a shame! God shouldn't get jealous of others!"

"How dare you call me egotistic! I am not egotistic! What guts you have to do such slander!" Akito argued.

"You need to shut the hell up because you are egotistic!" Heather leered at him and he stood straight up. She took off at a fast run, edging around Akito and making her way down the hall.

"Heather!" Kureno called, dashing after her, Akito right behind him. Not remembering which hall went which way, she turned down one and saw a dead end before she could stop her feet. She turned around as Kureno and Akito bound in the entrance. "Heather, please calme down."

"No, Kureno!" Heather replied, wiping her eyes and pointing wearily at Akito. "You… you need to change Harako back! He doesn't de---"

"'Change Harako back'?" Kureno interrupted, looking at Akito. "Isn't that Yuki's kid?" Akito nodded and smirked up at him. "What kinda twisted ---"

"I took Kyou's form and placed it in Harako." Akito responded to Kureno's shocked look. "I said that I'd get that damn cat when he got out of grade school, and I did. Now, I've set up another victim!"

"Akito… I know tha there is no use in trying to talk sense into you, but ---" Heather began, but she was interrupted.

"Akito, why must you always act like such a bitch around company?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_but it seems satisfaction never was _

_a friend of mine. _

_The way we laughed_

_The way we cried _

_And how ir hurt to say goodbye."_

_Andy Griggs "Always"_

Shigure Sohma stood behind Akito and Kureno, arms folded across his chest. Akito turned slowly and glared at him slightly. He stared back at her in a sense of forgiveness.

"Excuse me?" Akito replied slowly, her figure starting to shake a bit. Shigure unfolded his arms and put his right elbow in his hand, resting his head on his free hand.

"You heard me."

Akito clenched her fists and glared even more evilly. Kureno looked from Akito to Tohru, then back to the spoiled one of the two. "Akito.. Would it hurt for Tohru to say goodbye?"

"YES!" Akito screamed at the top of her lungs yet again, starting to kick and scream, throwing a tantrum. Kureno and Shigure grabbed her and tried to calm her. "THAT DAMN TRAMP HAD NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THE SOHMAS IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM! SHE NEEDS TO HAE HER MEMORIES SUPPRESSED! CALL HATORI!"

Tohru flinched and grabbed her face, leaning near the wall. _I can't have my memories erased.. No… _She looked up at the struggling three and stood completely up.

"Let me… let me see him." She pleaded. "Please…" Akito clenched her fists ever tighter and Shigure picked her up.

_"Do you want the real story? _

_Or do you prefer the lie? _

_Do you want to see him smile? _

_Or maybe see him cry?" _

_ Lene Marlin "Never to Know" _

"Go ahead." he said, carrying Akito off. You could hear her screams as she and Shigure disappeared from view. Kureno led Tohru back into the room where Kyou was at. It was locked, but Tohru knelt over and looked in through the bars.

"Kyou?" She spoke out into the dark. There was silence. "Kyou, answer me!" There was still silence…. It was all that would reply. She gripped the bars tighter and lowered her head, sighing. "I'm not stupid, Kyou. Know you're in there. I just wish you would listen to me. Kureno leaned against the wall and listened.

"Maybe he's asleep?" The rooster asked, shrugging his shoulders. Tohru looked over at him and shook her head, looking as if she wished that to happen

_"Un break my heart _

_Say you love me again _

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door _

_and walked out of my life." _

_Toni Braxton "Unbreak my heart" _

"Kyou, if you're not going to talk to me, then at least listen to me." She begam to explain. Her head had hung low and tears were falling from her face gently and majestically, as if like snow. She could hear the rain pelting down against the house and it made her even more sad, because they both hated rainy days. "Kyou… we're going to get you out of here. We're going to run away on our own and we're going to raise our baby. We'll start our own family." Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, and it illuminated partially a few fingers. Once darkness came about again, she noticed a small and pale peach colored finger shining through what little light fell into the room through the bars. She reached for it as much as she could and soon touched his hadn, though it suffocated her wrist.

"Hea… Hea…" A voice choked out, sounding as if being strangled. Yet, it was undoubtedly his. As she wrapped her fingers in his less-than-warm hand, she felt something… wet. She looked n, but couldn't see it. She pulled her arm out some to move her head out of the way from blocking the light. When she peered into the room, she saw Kyou's hand and blood surrounding his arm like a puddle. She rattled the door, terrified.

_"Little child, be not afraid. _

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash _

_Illuminates your tear-stained face. _

_I am here tonight" _

_ Vienna Teng "Lullabye For A Stormy Night." _

"Kyou! Kyou!" she shrieked, causing more tears and pain upon her. Kyou's nerves in his fingers twitched and he looked as if he were trying to crawl over to the door. When his head came into the light, Tohru could see his wounds and his expression. His deep red eyes called out, screaming in terror and pain, raging with fear and regret. "Oh my God, KYOU!"

"Hea…Hea…" He choked still. She reached in her hand, gripping his tightly. The two shook with fear.

"I… I lo… love you… Hea… Tohru…" He confessed, his nerves twitching again and tightly squeezing her hand for the last time, he let go as the last bits of his blood pours out and surpassing his limit. He was gone.

_"Did you know _

_hidden by his clothes there are some scars. _

_Some are recent, some have been there for years _

_Did you know _

_it doesn't even hurt? _

_It never really hurts, but there are tears." _

_Lene Marlin "Never To Know" _

"No! Kyou! Kyou, wait! Please! Come back!" She cried. "I won't let you go, Kyou!" his hand slipped from hers and limply lie on the ground. She tried with all of her might to grasp it again, but she couldn't reach it. "Kyou! No! I won't let you go! Not this time! Stay with me Kyou, come back!" She then hoarsely cried out, "Come back."

Kureno hugged he and then helped her stand up. "We need to go get the key from Akito." She nodded and they walked away from the door.

_"It would have been much better that we never met. _

_An angel's love like yours is too much to forget _

_I can't help myself 'cause I can't be stronger than I am _

_I'm just the ghost of what was once a man." _

_Charley Pride "Let Me Live Again." _

When they arrived at Akito's room, she walked in front of them and she stared at Tohru. "You… you… you _thing_! You killed him… why?"

"I didn't kill him, Akito."

"you liar!" She shouted. "You filthy _liar_!" She spat on Tohru. "You stupid whore, tell me why you killed him!"

"Why the hell would I kill Kyou?" She stood her ground and violently started to shake. She fell to her knees. "I didn't kill him… he killed… himself."

"Well, it's the same thing! You killed him because you made him kill himself! His _love _for you." As she this, she sounded toddler-like. "You stupid witch, we Sohma will _never _forgive you!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" She argued. "If it were up to me, we'd never had met! We'd never have gotten pregnant! We'd never have thought of being together! It'd have been better off that way! If we'd never met… he'd…" She leaned over, spreading her arms apart so that she was on all fours. "…still be alive."

"Exactly." Akito replied, calmly. She folded her arms and smirked. "I rest my case, scum. You cause it and it's your fault."

"It's not my fault!" I didn't do it!" Everyone stopped where they were and looked at her. Her expression, her consistence… She showed the same actions Kyou did when he was a little boy after his mom committed suicide. Akito smirked again. "It doesn't have to be this! Is it truly forbidden! I hate you, Akito! I hate you so bad!"

With that, she stood up and stormed out, leaving the Sohma estae, and just running. She ran all the way to Shigure's house in the pouring rain. She raged through the house and collapsed on her bed upstairs. She held onto Kyou's pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Let me live again, let me live again. _

_Reach into my heart, and light the light of love again _

_Let e see the sun, let this darkness end _

_Take me back into your arms and let me live again..." _

_Charley Pride, "Let me Live again." _

A few months later, after a long sickness of depression, it was early in the morning. The teen parents had fought and fought Akito to change Harako back from his cat form to his original kid state. Akito finally mastered it and did, but instead, placed it in another Sohma.

(here is gets confusing… each paragraph is a different scene, 'kay? )

"Akito! Let her be!" Hatsuharu stood up for his younger sister. He tried to block Akito from striking her again. Instead, Hatsuharu got himself smacked, yet he still stood his ground.

Tabby walked into Tohru's room. Tohru was sweaty and thrashing about, kicking her legs and shaking. She let out a loud scream in pain and Tabby screamed downstairs for Yuki and the others. Her baby was due.

Hatsuharu leered over at Akito. "You can abuse me all you want, but I don't want you to harm Sakura. You leave her the hell alone."

Yuki came first, followed by Hatori, Shelby, Ayame, and Shigure. The two 'others' were pushed out, and the other three began to gather their materials and necessities for the new arrival -- it had been a while since they had delivered a child.

"Stay out of it, Hatsuharu!" Akito argued, aggravated, locking her hand in his hair and twisting, gaining control over him and pulling him to the side. "This is completely on Sakura."

"OK… I think we're ready!" Hatori exclaimed, properly adjusting Heater's legs. Shelby patted Tohru dry with a towel and pulled her hair out of her face and back in a half-ass ponytail.

"You stay away from her!" Sakura flinched as she watched her older brother getting shaken around. She spoke up for the first time in defense for herself since the three had been there. "Hatsuharu…. Akkii-chan… please stop…"

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tohru begged, crying out in severe pain. "Just stop it! STOP IT!" She kept kicking her legs, and Tabby and Yuki grabbed them, anchoring them down. Hatori smiled as he began to see the newborn's head.

"What?" Akito and Hatsuharu replied in unison, turning to her. Akito let go of Hatsuharu and pressed Sakura against the wall. "Did you just tell me to do something?" She threw down, furious. As Akito was trying to foray Sakura again, Hatsuharu jumped in the way.

"It's… it's not want to come out…" Hatori exclaimed, trying to let the baby come out naturally. Shelby gagged and mumbled, "How you can do that stuff, I'll never know…."

"I said stay off of her!" Hatsuharu demanded, pushing Akito back on her behind. Akito was extremely pissed off now and she stood back up, tackling Hatsuharu, breaking down the door. Sakura let out a small gasp.

"It's almost here… just a little more, Tohru. You're doing fine." Yuki comforted, watching Hatori work and remembering when his own kids were born.

Akito neared Sakura. "I've taken care of your brother… now, where were _we_?" Akito stopped right in front of her and looked down upon the eleven year old, smirking full of unadulterated malevolence.

Hatori pulled the baby out completely, the room echoing loud, shrill cried of a new born child deprived of his mother's sacred spot. Tohru took breathes ragged and roughly.

"Akito… what're you---" Sakura began to ask, but she was completely cut off because Akito struck her with her palm, upright, in her nose, causing her to fly across the room. Sakura hit a wall and slumped down, head bent over, crimson dripping from her nose rapidly.

As Tohru started to rest, Hatori was cleaning the baby, and everyone was happy and relieved. Hatori cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up, handing him to Tohru.

Akito walked casually over to Sakura and lifted her head up with her right hand. Sakura's eyes were dilated and she was turning a bit paler than usual. Akito smiled contently. "That's right… you're better off dead, piece of shit."

Tohru didn't reply to taking her baby boy. Instead, she laid there, looking peacefully out of of pain. Shelby tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. Tohru didn't budge.

(all confusion ends here)

"Hold him really quick." Hatori said, handing the baby to Tabby, to go over to his doctor's bag. When tabby held him, he transformed into a very small, peach fuzzed kitten, who's fuzz was bright orange. Everyone stared at the cat, then turned to Tohru.

"That means that Sakura…" Yuki's voice trailed off, looking back down to the baby and closing his eyes. Hatori nodded and came back with his stethoscope.

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

_Death Cab for Cutie "Follow You Into The Dark"_

"Sakura Sohma is no longer the outcast of the zodiac." He finished, placing the stethoscope on Tohru's chest. Everyone awaited a reply. He looked down, shaking his head. "And Tohru is no longer a part of our family. Poor child. Orphaned and he's not even five minutes old."

"What should we name him?"

"What Tohru and Kyou always talked about naming him --- Kiko."


End file.
